How my Life was Twisted Up-Side Down
by 3006gallaghergirl
Summary: What if Cammie never knew who her real mother and father were until her junior year? what ifshe was raised by Joe and Abby? How will she react to finding out she was adopted? How will her life go on after finding out this news? read to find out! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

New School

Today is my 12th birthday, and in two weeks I will be off to the Gallagher Academy. My dad Joe Solomon is the cov ops teacher there and I'm so excited to be able to see him every day! Let me go back my name is Cammie Solomon, spy in training. My father is Joe Solomon and my mom was killed in a mission when I was a baby. After my mother died my dad took a job at the Gallagher Academy so that he would be safe. I'm now just 2 weeks away from my first day and im so excited! I can not wait to start training. However, ive heard that the headmistress Rachel Morgan is tough, but im up for the challenge!

**AN**

**Hey guys! This is my first story so bear with me! This chapter is short but I hope that the ones to follow will be much longer! Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Joe's POV

As Cammie and I walked into the Gallagher mansion, I think I was more nervous than her. Nervous about how she will do making friends, nervous about how she will adjust living in a new place, but mostly nervous about if she will figure out that the headmistress is the her birth mother. I plan on sitting her down sometime this week and telling her the truth, but its just so hard. *ring ring* I look at my phone, its Abby.

"Cammie go on inside ill meet you in there in a minute", I told her. She did as I asked and I answered my phone.

"Hey Abby"

"Hey Joe, how'sthe squirts first day?"

"I don't know yet we just got here"

"ok well I just wanted to wish both of you luck"

"Thanks Abby, We miss you"

"Awe I Miss yall too but I only have 3 weeks left on this mission, then I will be back home."

"Good we can't wait!"

"Me either, what are you going to do about telling her?"

"I don't know yet, should I go ahead and tell her, or should I wait for you?"

"See how it goes this week and then call me back and we will decide."

"Alright, I Love you."

"I Love you too."

"Stay safe and come home"

"I will bye"

After I hung up with Abby I went inside to find cammie taking it all in.

"Dad, this place is huge", she said.

"I know, but you will feel like home soon enough, sweetheart" I said giving her a side hug. "Let's go find your room."

**AN**

**Hey Guys! I hope you like this chapter! I am excited for this story and I can't wait to see where it goes! Give me your feedback please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Cammie POV

As I walked into the mansion I was overwhelmed by its beauty. Dad told me that it would feel like home soon enough. He walked me up to my room where I was the first one there, but there were two other beds. I hoped that we will get along.

"Dad I've got it from here" I told him. He put my bag on my bed and came over to me.

"I love you kiddo", he said as he hugged me, "I just can't believe you are old enough to be here."

" Daaaad," I wined as he kissed my cheek, "You can go now," I told him.

"OK, but if you need anything don't be afraid to call for me," he said as I was pushing him out the door.

"I won't!" I yelled as I closed my door.

No more than three minutes after I pushed my dad out the door did a tall, beautiful, British girl walk into the room.

"Bye Mum," she yelled out the door "I'll call you soon!" Then she turned to me and shook my hand. "Hello my name is Rebecca Baxter, but call me Bex."

"I'm Cameron Solomon, but call me Cammie." I told her.

"Well then hello Cammie! I know we are going to be great friends!" she told me

"Do you know who our other roommate is?" I asked.

"Actually I do" she said with confidence "Her name is Elizabeth Sutton, and she isn't from a spy family! She is apparently a genius or something but she won't be here until tomorrow."

"Wow, cool"

"I know right? Well let's get ready for dinner!" She said.

The two of us both put on our best outfits for the welcome dinner, and then walked down to the dining hall. We sat at a table with the rest of the seventh graders and the conversation flowed easily. I could tell we were going to have a great class! After a while all the teachers came in starting with the headmistress. She looked so beautiful and familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who I thought she was. Then it clicked! She looked like Aunt Abby! But I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me since I haven't seen her in about 3 months. Anyways, my dad walked in last and his presence made a stir in all the girls with a lot "wows" and "he's cute" and the occasional "hotty!" After a while I couldn't take it and said "Guys would yall quiet down! That's my dad yall are talking about!" You should have seen their faces after that. "Joe Solomon, Cammie Solomon….yeah I'm pretty sure he is my dad" I said. After that I was bombarded with questions but I just tried to focus on the dinner.

After the Dinner we all went back to our room to go to bed, since we all had bad times like every 7th grade class does. Bex and I got ready for bed and the two of us got to know each other a little. I could already tell that I was really going to like her! Before I lay down though I went to talk to dad.

"Hey dad," I said as I walked into his room.

"Hey kiddo how was your first day?"

"Pretty good! I really like my classmates!"

"Good! Oh guess who called today?

"Who?" I asked

"Abby, she told me that she loves and misses you and that she will be bac weeks." He informed me.

"Good! I can't wait to see her!"

"I know me either!" he said then looked at the clock "well you better get to bed before you get in trouble!"

"Alright dad I love you" I said as I gave him a hug.

"I love you too kiddo"

When I got back to my room I Bex was already asleep so I just climbed in bed. I went to bed but was woken up the next morning with a crash and a very southern "oopsy daisy."

**AN**

**Ok so I plan on updating a few more chapters then I will make a time jump and fast forward about 4 years! I really hope yall like it! But, I really need your feedback! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cams POV

It turns out that the crash that I heard was our other roommate coming in and knocking some stuff off my shelf.

"Sorry," she said in a southern accent I couldn't place. "I'm Elizabeth Sutton, but you can call me Liz," she told me.

"It's cool," I told her, "My name is Cameron Solomon, but you can call Cammie. Over there Is Rebecca Baxter but she likes to be called Bex." I informed her. "Your bed is over there would you like me to help you get settled?" I asked her.

"No I got it but thanks! Go back to bed I'm sorry I woke you!"

"It's ok, really. I wasn't really sleeping." I said "Well we have four hours before breakfast so why don't we hit the hay?"

"Ok sounds good! Goodnight!" she said as she tripped into the bed. I chuckled to myself because I just knew that the three of us are going to have some adventures!

The next day was the first day of class. I liked all my classes but I liked P & E the best. Turns out some of my dad's moves have rubbed off on me. I wish I had my dad's class though, because I knew that I would be able to learn a lot from him.

When we walked into dinner the sign above the door told us that we would have to try out our Spanish during this meal. Our whole 7th grade table was having some trouble with it but we did our best. I looked over to my dad during dinner and he looked distant and confused, I wonder what he is thinking about. However, as soon as I thought this he came over to me and handed me a piece of evapo-paper. On the paper it said "Meet me in my room in 10 please." I put the paper in my glass of water and walked toward my dad's room. All the while thinking that this is all very weird and that I can't shake this bad feeling in my stomach.

Joe POV

The first day of classes has gone well so far and Cammie seems to be doing OK. I'm Still trying to decide wheatear I should tell her or not without Abby here, but I probably should not be focused on this during my 7th period class. "Notice things," I told the juniors, "One day it might just save your life." *ring ring* I looked down at my phone and saw that it was the CIA director. "I'm sorry girls I have to take this. Class dismissed" I said to my class before I answered.

"Joe Solomon" I answered

"Joe I have some Awful news, you might want to sit." I did as he told me and said, "Go on."

"Your wife Abby has gone MIA. She missed her checkpoint and isn't answering her phone."

"But she just called me yesterday." I said in disbelief.

"I understand that but you know how things are in the field, it's dangerous."

"Yes sir I do, thank you. Please let me know as soon as you hear anything."

"I will" he said as I shut my phone.

No no no no no I told myself, this is not happening. This can't happen she was about to come home! She promised me she would come back! Woe calm down Joe, I told myself, she is just MIA not KIA. Mat was only MIA too I reminded myself. Then it hit me. I have to tell Cammie, and I have a feeling she isn't going to take it well. So at dinner asked cammie to meet me in my room so that we can talk.

As she walked in my room I asked her to have a seat. "What's going on?" she asked as she sat in my desk chair. I kneeled down in front of her and took her hands.

"Cam," I said "Abby missed her checkpoint, She has been declared MIA."

"What?" she asked "You said that she just talked to you!"

"She did but out in the field anything can happen in a moment's notice." I told her as I saw her fight her emotions. Ever since she was little she has been able to mask her emotions, but I could tell that today she was struggling with it. "Go ahead sweetheart, let it out, It's ok." I told her as I rubbed my thumb on her cheek. As soon as I said that she started to cry. I lifted her up and carried her to the bed where I held her as she cried.

"It's not fair!" She cried, "She was like me mom!, It's not fair!" She kept yelling this over and over. "I know sweetheart, shhhh, daddies here, shh." I kept telling her until she fell asleep in my arms.

That night I let her sleep in my room. Not just for her sake, but because I needed someone there too. There is no way I can tell her now without Abby, No Way.

**AN**

***Disclaimer* I Do not own anything!**

**Hey guys so today might be the last time I can update this week but I hope to post at least once a week! I need yalls reviews and ideas please! P.S. The rating on this story will change soon! I hope you guys like this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Cams POV

**AN *** It is important you read the note at the bottom!*******

*****Disclaimer: I do not own anything!*******

The next morning I woke in my dad's room. When I opened my eyes he was already up and about getting ready for the day. "Good morning Cam feel any better?" he asked.

"No" I replied.

"I know sweetheart, but we have to get up and face the day anyways. Your roommates are probably worried so go on up and get ready."

As I went up to my room I could not help the few stray tears running down my face. As I walked down the hall I heard a voice call my name. It took me a minute to realize that it was the Headmistress.

"Yes mam?" I asked as she walked toward me.

"I heard about your aunt and I'm so very sorry. If there is anything you need let me know." She said "She is your aunt right?"

"Yes she is my mother's sister, but I never knew her, my mother I mean, she died on a mission when I was a baby. But Abby was like my mother even more so since her and my dad got married." I told her.

"Ok well I'm so very sorry to hear about her." She said as she awkwardly hugged me.

"Thanks," I said as I walked away thinking how strange that was.

As I opened the door to my room I was greeted with two very worried faces and a lot of questions like, "Where have you been?", and "Are you OK?" I told them I was fine and that I spent the night with my dad. However, the two of them did not buy it and pressed for more. In the end I told them everything from me not knowing my mother to Abby and Dad getting married to Abby going MIA. When I was finished both of them gave me great bear hugs, and told me that they were always there for me.

I knew that I had to suck it up and go on with my classes today though. Today and every day that Abby is missing I will have to put my emotions aside and focus on my studies.

**AN:********

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Ok so it's really important that you read this note! The next chapter I update I am going to skip 4 years and put the girls in their junior year. When ****_I_**** update again the whole thing with josh will have already happened and she will already be with Zack! I didn't feel the need to re-tell an already perfect story! So please review and tell me what you think and where you would like this story to go!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***** Disclaimer!*** I do not own anything!**

**I hope to have a lot of Zammy in the future for all you Zammy fans!**

**Cams POV**

Three weeks, I told myself, just three weeks until Winter Break. I can make it that far right? Junior year has been extremely tough. It has been tough academically, tough in missions, and tough emotionally. But I wouldn't ask for anything better. I have a great dad, great friends, and a great boyfriend. However Abby is still MIA she hasn't been pronounced KIA yet though, but I suspect. I'm trying to get over it though, but I still have those times when I just break down. I'm doing better than my dad though, he hasn't been the same person since she went missing. He hasn't moved on either though, He still wears his wedding ring too. I'm worried about him, but I guess he will heal in his own time.

Tonight was extremely sad though being that today is my dad and Abby's anniversary. I spent the day with my dad in town but now that I'm alone, the sadness has hit. I'm in one of my secret passage ways crying when I hear someone walk towards me and sit next to me. I didn't need to look up to see that it is Zack. "Gallagher girl, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"T-t-t-oday is t-t-hier anniversary." I blubbered into his chest.

" Oh sweetie, you should have told me earlier."

"I know I just felt I needed to spend time with my dad today," I told him, "But after we got back it just sort of hit me, I guess."

" I understand Sweetie, she was like your mom." he said

Eventually I stopped crying, all the while Zack kissing me. Kissing my temple, my palm, my neck, and eventually my lips, where I eagerly kissed back. We stayed like that for a while and I guess I eventually fell asleep in his arms because when I woke up he was carrying me, but not to my room, or even his room, I noticed, but to my dad's room. I closed my eyes again and just listened to his footsteps and then a knock on a door. I heard the door open and a sigh from my father. "She was in one of her passage ways." Zack said. "Thank you," My dad told him. I felt myself being shifted from one set of arms to another, then I was laid down on a bed and covered up.

"Thank you Zack," My dad said, "wont you come in for a minute?"

As I continued to listen I heard the two of them sit down near me.

"I really appreciate what you did for her Zack," my dad told him, "On days like this I'm not very good in the whole comfort department."

" I understand sir" Zack replied I only picked up on a couple of words after that because I was almost asleep some of the words I heard were like love, mom, dad, Disney world? I must be delirious I thought as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

When I woke up my dad was already up and talking on the phone with a grin on his face. When I looked at him with questioning eyes he held up one finger as if to say "one moment" and then he walked out of the room. As I started to sit up the only thing I could think of is what adventure are we going to have today?

**AN:**

**Hey! So I hope everyone understood the time skip! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed! However, I know that nearly 300 people have seen this story and I only have 9 reviews. I won't be able to update if I don't get feedback about what you like/don't like and what you want to happen/ what you don't. So please review so I know what to do! After today I won't be able to update often anyways but please please please review! Also, I'm thinking about starting a second story completely different than this one, let me know if yall think I should or not! **

**luv, Mattie**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cams POV

My dad came back in the room all smiley and weird. "O Cam, you will never believe who that was!" my dad said

"Well tell me!" I said excitement creeping into my voice

"It was the director of the CIA!" he nearly shouted.

"Yeah so…."

"So he said that they found Abby! They have her at the base and she is coming home tomorrow!" my dad exclaimed.

"Are you for real?" I asked as I jumped up

"I know I can't believe it!" He said as he pulled me into a hug. After he hugged me he told me that he had to get things ready and that he will see me later. After that he nearly ran out of the room!

I chuckled to myself as I got up and walked to my room. When I got there the three girls came over to me and hugged me, telling me how sorry they were that yesterday they couldn't comfort me better. I just laughed and said, "Its ok guys really, but guess what news I just received? The CIA found Abby and she is coming home tomorrow!"

"Are you serious?" Macy asked.

"Yeah!" I said. I was then given three more bear hugs.

The next morning I woke up and I was so excited! I got up and got ready for the day in record time, but I waited on my roommates to before I headed to breakfast. As we walked into the dining hall I heard a voice behind me saying "Hey squirt" I turned around and standing there was my aunt, beautiful as ever by my dad's side. I don't think I could have run any faster to her. When I got to her, she grabbed me in a hug and spun me around.

"Abby I missed you!" I said as tears were coming down my face.

"I missed you too squirt," she said, "More than you will ever know!" She put me down but I wouldn't let go for fear that I would lose her again. By that point I was sobbing. "Awe squirt," Abby said, "don't cry I'm right here, I'm safe."

After she failed to calm down she picked me up and carried to the headmistress's office where she sat on the coach with me in her lap. "So, tell me how you have been? How is school? How is well life?"

"Great now that you are here!" I told her "but I love school, and my roommates, o and I have a boyfriend."

"Oh my gosh," she said, "I never thought I'd see the day that you had a boyfriend."

"Ha-ha very funny"

"Hate to say it squirt but you still have to go to class. But, I'll see you after dinner."

"You promise?" I asked.

"Pinky promise." She said as she held out her pinky.

Joes POV

I can't believe it my wife is back and it seems all is good in the world. I'm currently in Rachael's office talking to both Abby and her Sister.

"You haven't told her, have you?" asked Abby.

"No I haven't" I said sadly.

"I think it's time." Rachael chimed

"No!" I nearly shouted, "You don't get a say! You didn't want her!

"That's not true!" She said, "Matt and I were too dangerous for her, you know that!"

"Both of you calm down!" interjected Abby "But, Joe, I do feel that it is time, she deserves to know."

"I guess you're right, let's tell her after dinner." I said

During dinner I was so nervous and fidgety, I just knew that Cam noticed. What if she hated me after she found out? What if she doesn't love me anymore? But, I had to push those thoughts aside because I knew that she needed to know. Just like the night I told her Abby was missing, I handed her a piece of evapo-paper saying "Meet me in my room in 10 minutes.

Five minutes before Cam was supposed to show up, I sat down with Abby on one side of me and Rachael on the other. Abby put her arm around me and whispered in my ear, "You can do this." She kissed me on the cheek right as the door opened. Cam looked pretty confused as she walked into the room.

"Have a seat, Sweetheart" I said. After she sat down opposite of us I took a deep breath and said

"Cam, There is something I need to tell you, I'm not…."

(To be continued)

**AN **

**Hey! So I had some free time so I decided to update again! How do yall think Cam will take the news? Please review and tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cams POV

****** Disclaimer: I do not own anything*******

Dad was acting weird at dinner again, then he handed me a note saying to meet him in his room. O great, I thought to myself. The last time I had to meet him in his room it was not good news. I could only imagine this time. I was expecting just dad in his room, but when I got there I saw that Abby and Mrs. Morgan were there. After I sat down across from them my dad took a deep breath and sighed.

"Cam, there is something I need to tell you, I'm not sure how to go about it either." He started. I just sat there quietly waiting for him to continue.

"We are going to Disney world over Christmas break! Zach is coming too!" He said then Abby proceeded to elbow him in the side.

"Ok cool," I said getting up to leave, "If that's all..."

"No Cam wait, there is more." He took a deep breath and started again.

"First I want you to know that we all love you very very much, and that we all want the best for you, but sweetheart its time you knew. I'm not you biological father, your adopted."

He could have said more after that but all I heard was those last two sentences. Then it hit me, "Why is Mrs. Morgan here?" I asked in the calmest voice I could manage.

"You see, she is your birth mother and my real sister," Abby said.

"What? You gave me away!" I asked standing up and heading toward the door.

"Listen you have to understand-," Mrs. Morgan tried to say

"No I do understand! You didn't want me! You didn't love me! You thought I'd be OK growing up without a mother!" I yelled. Then I turned to Abby and my "dad", "How could you not tell me! I trusted yall! I believed you! You probably don't even love me, you just thought I was some charity case!" before I left the room I looked at my "dad", who was fighting tears, and whispered "Daddy?" while I shook my head. I shut the door and ran. I ran all the way to the top of the mansion where my favorite secret passage way was. When I got there I slid to the floor and lay on my side where I could feel the cool stone beneath me. I just sat there not crying, not moving, and just thinking.

I could have been there for hours or days, I had no clue, but at some point someone came and laid down beside me, it took me about thirty minutes before I saw that it was Zach.

"Gallagher girl, say something," he whispered as he rubbed my cheek.

"How could they?" I asked "How could they lie to me? O Zach, they don't even love me!"

"Cam, they do love you." He said "In fact I've never seen a fathers love for his daughter more than your dads for you."

"But he lied to me!" I yelled in anger

I then grabbed Zach and started to kiss him; he soon caught on and kissed me back. After a few minutes I deepened the kiss, and straddled him in the small hallway. Before I knew it I had his shirt off, and was going for his pants when he broke apart from me and said "No Cam, Not tonight, not like this, not out of rage. I promise we will some time, but not here and not now." He told me. "I do love you though and I don't want you to feel rejected, but I don't want you to do something you will regret." He said as he began dressing again.

"Your right," I told him. Then out of nowhere the water works started and I started to sob. Zach rushed over to me and sat down with me in his arms. "Shh" he would say "Everything will work, I'm right here, let it out."

We stayed like that for hours, and I was vaguely aware when he put a blanket over me. I cried myself to sleep in his arms that night, not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

I woke up and was not aware of my surroundings; it took me a good minute to realize that I was in Zach's room. When I got up I heard Zach in the shower. I better go talk to my dad, I thought so I left Zach a note and went to find my dad.

**AN:**

**Ok so this will be my last chapter for a while! However I would really appreciate some feedback. Thank you to those who are reviewing, but I need more people to tell me what they think. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving break and is refreshed and renewed for school tomorrow! Yehh right, I totally don't want to go back! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

Cam POV

The first couple of days after my dad told, me I was really upset. However, we have gotten to a point where I do not all around hate him. I talk to him, in class, at dinner, when he asks me how I'm doing. Zach thinks I need to really talk to him and that we need to make up because, neither one of us is the same anymore. I love him but I still can't believe what he did, and I don't think I can forgive him completely just yet. Even though we haven't been getting along, Joe still wants us to go on vacation for winter break. But not just any vacation, a vacation to Disney world. The only reason I agreed to the trip was because they are letting Zach go. Right now he is in his room packing and I am in mine when I get a text from him

Zach: Hey, sweetheart, your dad said to be ready in 15 minutes

Cammie: Tell Joe I'll be ready when I'm ready

Zach: Please Cammie; we have a 15 hour ride, get along please. If not for his sake then for Abby and me.

Cammie: Fine. I'll be down in a few

As soon as I put my phone down I zipped my suitcase, grabbed my other bags and headed to the car. Everyone else was there and trying to pack the car. I Put my suitcase and duffle bag in the pile for the back and climbed in the back seat with my purse and car bag. I sat down in a seat and scooted as close to the window as I could and put in my headphones. I heard the back of the car close and everyone climbed in the car. Joe was driving and Abby was riding beside him. Zach climbed in the back with me and sat in the middle seat. He ran his finger up and down the length of my arm until I finally rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Zach kissed my forehead and put his headphones in as well.

Since it was 10 P.M. I decided to try and sleep. Zach threw a blanket over the two of us and we both fell asleep.

I know this trip is going to be hard and weird. However, I really do want to make up with my dad. I hope this trip will pose an opportunity for the two of us to really talk.

**AN:**

**I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post! My computer broke and I had no way to update! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me! **

**I hope this chapter is ok! I had a better one written out and when my computer broke I lost it. I do know where this story is going and I can't to show yall! I have plans for the next 5 or so chapters! Please review! Let me know what you think! I know I said I have this story planned, but if you have a suggestion feel free to say it! Again I am so sorry!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**CAM POV:**

I woke up at 6 in the morning to find myself still in the car. Zach is beside me lying on the seat and Abby is snoring in the front seat.

"Where are we?" I asked Joe.

"Somewhere in South Carolina, We have about 8 hours to go."

"Ok can we stop sometime soon; I need to stretch my legs."

"Yeah, we will need gas in about 20 minutes."

We stopped and the other two are still asleep, so got out and stretched my legs. Joe was pumping gas and I decided to take this opportunity to talk to him.

"Joe?" I said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure what's up, Cammie?" He asked. He hadn't called me kiddo since he told me. And to be honest I kind of miss it.

"I'm sorry I have been so distant lately, I just still have a lot to take in." I said

"I know you do and I'm not going to force you to be ok with it quite yet."

"Thank you. It's just; I really want us to have the relationship we used to have"

"I do too Cammie. So, what are your suggestions? How do you want to do this?" he said.

"Well why don't I start by calling you Dad again, and you can call me squirt, but only if you want to."

"Ok, what else?"

"Maybe while we are in Florida, the two of us can go out to dinner and talk, just the two of us. There will be no boyfriends and no wives."

"That sounds great-"He was cut off by the passenger door being opened and Abby running toward the gas station. "That was weird" I said as I climbed back in the car.

Zach was still asleep, when we got in the car, so I let him be for a little bit. Abby came back in and said that she was fine, so we started to head on again.

I grabbed my laptop with 3G on it and went to make reservations for all us. I made the first reservation for Dad and I. I wanted to go ahead and get our talk out of the way. I booked that meal at Cona Café. It looked good and it has sushi so it looked like a good choice. For Dad and Abby I booked them a meal at Le Cellar in Epcot, and for a special dinner for Zach and I got us reservations at Be Our Guest in the Magic Kingdom. After that, I decided we needed one meal all together so I booked us a meal at Ohana.

By the time I was finished I decided that it was time to wake Zach up. I leaned over and kissed his temple and saw that he was smiling. Then I leaned over again and kissed him on the lips, where he kissed me back eagerly. "Good morning Gallagher Girl." He said as he sat up, "You should wake me up like that every morning.

"In your dreams." I told him as I threw a pillow at him.

The rest of the ride was uneventful we stopped 2 more times Where Abby again ran out of the car. Zach and I played phase 10 and before we knew it we were pulling into our hotel, The Boardwalk. It was beautiful and had a 1950s New York feel to it. Our room was a big two bedroom with a view of a great pool.

After we got settled Zach and I walked down to The Boardwalk, yes there is an actual boardwalk with shops and restaurants. We walked into the ice cream shop called Sweat Treats and got a Sunday to share. We picked out a high-top table by the water and shared our ice cream. Laughing about the fact the we are two 17 almost 18 year old spies sitting in Disney World eating ice cream. At that moment I knew it was going to be a great vacation.

**AN:**

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! It was sort of a filler, but important later on in the story! And Yes, the circle is in this story and they are about to come up in a little bit. What do yall think is up with Abby? **

**The next chapter is very very important and has a lot of information! However, I have decided I won't update until I get 20 reviews! That's only like 3 or 4 more! I know you can do it! Review Review Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to the Gallagher Girls! I don't own anything from Disney either; however, I am sort of an expert in all things Disney!**

**CAM POV:**

The first full day we decided to go to the magic kingdom. Zach and I split up from Abby and Dad so we could do our own thing. His favorite was Space Mountain and The Astro Orbiter, but my favorite was the carousel. We met back up with my Dad and Abby when it was time for Dad and me to head to our reservations. Abby and Zach said that they would meet up with us later so we could watch the fireworks.

Dad and I boarded the resort monorail and got off at the Polynesian Resort, where we were met with lays and given directions to the restaurant. We had to wait a little while for our table, but Dad and I spent this time trying different things at the sushi bar. When we finally got to our table we ordered and then that's when the talking began.

"So…" I said.

"So…." He replied, "Where do you want to start?"

"How about the beginning, why did she give me away? And why were you the one to get me?" I started.

"OK, first you have to understand that she didn't give you away because she didn't love you, she gave you away because her and her husband, your real dad, was dangerous. You see, your dad was hunted by the Circle, you know about them right? Well they were after your Dad and they got him. If they knew about you Cammie they would have been after you too. Your mother didn't want that for you."

"So, how do you come in?" I asked

"Well when Rachel found out she was pregnant she was terrified, Matt had just gone missing and there was no one there to help her. I was your father's best friend, so she came to me. She told me that even though she loved you, she couldn't raise a child, she was dangerous and she wasn't ready to be a mother. She asked me if I would take you and I said yes. From the moment you were born I knew you were mine. I loved you like you were my own from the very second I saw you."

"Wow, Dad." I said, a little stunned at the story, "I am sorry that I jumped to conclusions when you told me, I was just so upset."

"I know you were, and I was going to tell you sooner. Actually I was going to tell you when you were in 7th grade. But when Abby went missing, I didn't think I had the strength to."

"Oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry that I was so difficult." I said as I got up from my seat and went to hug him. "It's ok Kiddo," He said. "I forgive you."

"I forgive you too Daddy." The rest of the meal was wonderful and Dad and I are back to that wonderful relationship we had before. After we finished we met up with the other two to watch the fireworks. Zach put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead as we smiled up at the fireworks in the sky.

**JOE POV:**

Last night was great, Cammie and I talked and we had forgiven each other. I feel like a new person now! Today we took a boat to EPCOT, where the kids went and did the rides while, Abby and I strolled the countries hand in hand. It was about 7 in the evening and I got a text from Cammie.

Cammie: Zach and I have reservations in MK. We are going to take a monorail. Yall have reservations at Le Cellar in 45 minutes.

Joe: Ok be careful. We will meet you in the hotel room after. Watch for any tails, you don't know who may be here.

Cammie: I am always careful. I'm the chameleon

I put my phone up and Abby and I headed to the Canadian Pavilion and waited for a table. We sat down and ordered our meals. Our famous stakes arrived and we had started eating when Abby said that she needed to tell me something.

"I don't know how to tell you this," she said.

"Go ahead; whatever it is we will solve together." I told her picking up her hand and kissing it.

"Well, you see Joe, I'm, im, Im pregnant." She said in a whisper.

I was shocked. A baby? We are going to have a baby? This is amazing!

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yes" she said looking down

"That's Amazing!" I all but yelled. I got up and went to her I picked her up and spun her around. At this point the whole restaurant was watching so I just shouted "We are going to have a baby!" The whole place broke out in cheer and I hugged my wife.

"You're excited?" she asked

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I was scared of your reaction."

I lifted her chin and made her look at me. "Don't be scared this is one of the happiest moments of my life." I told her. "I can't wait until we tell the kids"

"Let's wait until dinner tomorrow to tell them" She said.

"I agree, that's a perfect time."

The rest of that night I couldn't stop kissing my wife, and putting my hand on her stomach. I was glad we got back to the hotel 2 hours before the kids were supposed to get back, because I was going to show Abby just how happy I was.

**CAM POV:**

"Can you believe this place?" Zach asked as we ate our food. We were in the Be Our Guest restaurant and enjoying a wonderful French meal.

"I know it's unbelievable!" I said as the waiter came and asked us what we wanted for dessert. We ordered and then Zach grabbed my hand, and stood up. He walked over to me and got down on one knee and held a box out to me.

"Cammie," Zach said "I love you with all my heart, and I know I am going to love you forever. We are too young to get married yet so I wanted to make you a promise. I promise that I will always love you. I promise that I will never leave you. I also promise that I will marry you someday. So Cameron Anne Solomon will you do me the honor and promise this to me as well?"

I was stunned, to say the least, and I could feel the entire restaurant staring at me. "Yes," I whispered as he placed the beautiful ring on my hand. He stood up and kissed me and the whole place went crazy.

I can't believe that just happened. I feel like a million bucks as we walk out of the restaurant and back to the hotel. There was no way this trip could be any better.

**AN:**

**Wow! That was a long chapter! I hope yall like it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Let's see if we can get to 25 reviews now! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**JOE POV:**

Today was our last full day and we are about to head Ohana for dinner. We have all had so much fun on this trip that it's sad to me that we have to leave tomorrow. Tonight Abby and I are going to tell the kids about the baby. I'm not sure how Cam will react. I hope she will be thrilled, but I never know with her.

The meal was family style and it was delicious. The best meal we had here by far. We were enjoying ourselves and talking when Abby caught my eye and shook her head at me.

"Guys," I said getting their attention. "Abby and I have something to tell you" We grabbed hands and Abby says. "We are pregnant!"

**ZACH POV:**

"We are pregnant!" Abby said. As soon as she said that Cammie let go of my hand and balled her hand into a fist at her side. However, her face was smiling and she was congratulating them, but I don't think she really meant it.

After dinner Cammie and I decided to go into the magic kingdom again, while the adults just went back to the hotel. We decided to go get in line for Space Mountain. We walked until the line stopped and I turned around to her. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and she was staring off into space. "What's wrong?" I asked as I ran my hand down her cheek.

"Nothing" she said, as she smiles at me

"Come on Gallagher Girl, I know you better than you think you I do." I said, "Is it about the baby?" I asked

She huffed out a puff of air and said, "I don't know why I'm feeling this way, a baby is great, it's just- o never mind its silly." She said shaking her head.

I lightly took hold of her chin and had her look me in the eye. "You can tell me anything."

"Well, I guess I'm jealous. I mean this baby really is his and I'm not. And I'm just jealous and upset and I feel unloved." She said in one breathe.

I looked at her and said," as long as I am here you will never go unloved."

She smiled and fell into me burying her head in my shoulder. "Thank you," She said as I hugged her and rubbed her back.

Tomorrow we are going back to reality and back to the mansion. I hope Cam is ready, I have a feeling life is going to be tough for a while.

AN: What do yall think? Yall please tell me what yall want in the story please! Ill update again when I get 30 reviews! So Review, review, review


End file.
